1. Field of the Invention
A mechanism for stripping the tape carrying an electrical component to retain the component in the tape and expose the component for removal from the tape.
2. Summary Of The Prior Art
In the assembly of micro-electronic components of a leadless type (called chips) to printed circuit boards, the components can be supplied in a carrier tape. The carrier can comprise a tape having spaced recesses each holding an electronic component. The carrier tape may also comprise upper and lower covering strips that retain the components in the recesses. The carrier tape is fed through an apparatus (tape stripper) which removes a covering strip to expose the component and the component is then removed from the recess for further processing during the component assembly to the circuit board. Examples of such tape feeders are illustrated in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,307,832; 4,327,482 and 4,440,355.
In processing such a carrier tape, it is necessary for the tape stripper to retain the exposed component in the tape recess until the component is removed from the tape.